


I want it all (and I want it now) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (at the beginning), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth Might Be Innocent But Not In That Sense, Brienne of Tarth Might Be a Virgin But Is Not Clueless, Communication Failure, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Spitefic, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, brienne's wanted to hit that since asos and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “Wench, did you forget who you’re about to give your maidenhead, unless you changed your mind? Because I don’t think I am the most proper man around here.”“Fair,” she smiles, and now she’s looking at him fondly, and he wishes he knew what he did right to have her look at him like that, but he will think about it one day. Not now. “Well. Uhm. Jaime, men talk. Do you think that while living in a military camp, I heard nothing?”Or: in which Jaime has to reconsider his very, very wrong notions about what Brienne's supposed innocence entails. Then again, he's extremely glad to be wrong.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	I want it all (and I want it now) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I want it all (and I want it now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632500) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/I%20want%20it%20all%20\(and%20I%20want%20it%20now\).mp3) | 38:49 | 26.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Like a Virgin_ by Madonna

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
